The Dark Descent
by Asa Nakamura
Summary: My name is Mintli. I'm fifteen years old. And my life changed the day my uncle trapped me in a creepy old mansion with a serial killer three weeks ago. Since then, I've been hiding in closets and behind the doors every time the killer passes by. I used to have three cousins, but they weren't as good at hiding as I am. It's just me now. HiroxOC. Amnesia references. creepy/cute
1. Chapter 1

Asa: HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EY EVERYBODYYYYYYYYY!

Katsumi: Sorry about her, she visited Candy Mountain. She wants you to know she doesn't own Soul Eater. This goes for this entire story. Asa, would you like to do the introduction?

Asa: YOLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Katsumi: Ahem, anyway, Asa had this dream and got the idea from it this morning.

Asa: LOOOOOOOOOOOOLZ!

Katsumi: Yes, yes, LMFAO and all that.

Chapter 01

My name is Mintli.

I'm fifteen years old.

And my life changed the day my uncle trapped me in a creepy old mansion with a serial killer three weeks ago.

Since then, I've been hiding in closets and behind the doors every time the killer passes by.

I used to have three cousins, but they weren't as good at hiding as I am.

It's just me now.

Well, not really. My uncle, a man named Soliloquy, is still monitoring me. He said this is an experiment to 'test my limits', whatever that means. So far, he's dropped the temperature five degrees a day, and is slowly closing off my hiding places. If I don't pass this test soon, I'll surely die.

But lately, I've been noticing other, strange things. Like charred pieces of floor where a campfire once was, piles of excrement not belonging to me. Almost as if someone else was here.

A floorboard creaks nearby, as if responding to my gloomy thoughts. I spin to see the tip of a knife slowly rounding the corner. It's the serial killer! I back up quickly and silently, then turn and run around a corner as for some reason, screeching violins begin to play.

I've been aware that I've been going insane since my mind's been playing music, or about five days ago.

I skid to a stop and see the hallway's a dead end, with a closet blocking the doorway at the end. It's too heavy for me to move quickly enough, so I'll have to hide inside. It's risky, but it's my only chance of living.

I pull open the door, and it emits a loud creak. I wince, pausing, and slip inside, shutting the door behind me.

I turn off my lantern and hold my breath, listening to the footsteps heading closer, and closer. Hoping desperately that they'll fade away, or stop and head down another hallway.

I let out a sigh of relief when they stop. But then, the door opens and a sliver of light hits my face. I blink my eyes, wishing desperately that it's just the wind.

No such luck. I finally see the face of the serial killer looming out of the darkness at me.

In the split second it takes me to realize the killer isn't quite human, _it_ has me by the throat and has picked me up and out of the closet.

I try to kick my feet at him, but my legs are too short and his arm is too long. I try to pry off its fingers, but it's too strong. I begin to see black spots and try to conserve my oxygen, but all too quickly, I'm dying of asphyxiation.

Just as I'm passing out, the killer drops me suddenly. I lift my head slightly to see why, whether or not it's another of my uncle's sadistic tests. But no, there's a person there, lashing out at the killer.

It's a boy of about fifteen, he has on these atrociously loud, dark red plaid skinny jeans, that complement his tall, lanky frame. He wears a white dress shirt, mostly unbuttoned, and a loose black tie that looks weird with his blonde hair and blue eyes.

My first impression of him? He's dressed like a gay male slut.

It's funny what complete terror can do to your brain at times.

Male slut or no, he's saving my life, and for that, I'm grateful. So maybe I can rest for a while now. I slip into unconsciousness…

"Hello? Are you alive in there?" a voice says from above me as his hand shakes my shoulder. I groan quietly and crack open my eyes.

That person is kneeling above me, his tie dangling in my face and tickling my nose. I push it to the side and try to get up in a sitting position, but I'm still exhausted and collapse again.

The person grabs me before I hit the floor. "Don't stress yourself." he says, with a worried tone, helping me to sit up by placing a hand on my back.

"Wa…ter…" I manage to say, and he hands me a bottle of liquid. I gulp some down and wipe my mouth with my sleeve. I feel better now, but I'm still so tired. I slump against the boy, not caring that my head's in his lap and fall asleep again.

I'm awakened by the sensation of being moved. I peel open my eyes and look around. I'm being carried by the boy from before, bridal style. I take this opportunity to get a closer look at him.

His eyes are greenish-blue; he has tan skin and a small mouth. His golden hair is slightly longer than usual for a boy, and it hangs in his eyes. He wears several earrings in both ears, and a black choker with silver studs around his neck.

I gulp when I notice the his shirt is still mostly unbuttoned and my cheek is resting against his bare, muscular chest. I quickly look away, trying to control my blush without too much luck.

The boy glances down at me. "Oh, you're awake." He says, still not putting me down. "Welcome to the world of the living! You were out for around three days." I try to clear my throat and wiggle a bit, so he'll let me down. But to no avail, as he just grips me tighter and my face is against his chest again.

"C-could you p-put me down, please?" I say, blushing lightly.

He shakes his head. "No can do, princess. There are traps all over the place." I glare at him and stick out my tongue; he just laughs quietly.

"Who are you, anyway?" I ask, crossing my arms. "How can I know that you're not another of my uncle's tests?"

"Because I was sent to rescue you and kill your uncle." The boy answers simply.

"To kill… my uncle?" I ask hesitantly. It's not like I don't hate my uncle, but he's the only family I have left.

You see, I was visiting him here, in America, when a avalanche hit the town I used to live in Finland, wiping out my whole family.

"Yes, to kill him." The boy says. "This may come as a shock to you, but…. Your uncle is a monster, a type of thing we call a kishin egg. He eats the souls of people he killed to become stronger. It's my job and the people of the facility where I attend to hunt down these eggs."

He looks down at me. "Hey why're you crying?" He asks gently, wiping away one of the tears on my face.

"What a cruel joke!" I sob, slapping away his hand. "You expect to just believe, after the hell I just went through, that I'm in some fairy tale where there's a hero that'll come save the day?!" I put my hands over my face and cry louder.

To my surprise, the boy sets me down on the floor, only to hug me to him tightly. "Hey, I know how you feel. But it's alright, cause I'm here for you."

I hesitantly hug him back, and slowly my tears stops. "Th-thanks." I say, blushing into his shirt. I pull back from him and look up at him. I fully come realize our height difference.

The boy stands at about six feet, five inches. I'm five feet, two inches. So he's more than a foot taller than me.

"Well, this sucks." I say, looking up at him.

"What is it? Do I have something stuck in my teeth?" he says, scraping at his teeth.

"I'M JUST SO GODDAMN SHORT!" I yell, stomping my foot.

"Well, that's no reason to get mad about," he says, kindly.

"Really?" I ask, confused.

"Yeah!" he smiles, walks over to me and pats me on the head. "You're only twelve, after all."

"FUCK OFF! I'M FIFTEEN, YOU WANKER!" I yell, pulling up my shirt to show him my bra. "See?! I've hit puberty already!" In hindsight, this probably wasn't the best idea.

The boy falls backwards with a fountain of blood spurting from his nose.

"Shit." I mutter as I quickly pull my shirt down and run over to him. "Are you alright?" I ask, kneeling next to him.

"No." the boy says, grinning.

"Fuck! Did you hit your head?" I ask him, moving his head to my lap.

"I'm not alright…. I'm amazing!" He grins widely with blood trailing from his nose, and quickly reaches up and grabs one of my breasts. "Ahh, so soft!" He says.

It takes me a second to realize what he did. And when I do, it's not pretty.

"DIE, BITCH." I say scarily, and for some reason, my fists shoot flames at him. But I'm too angry to realize what's going on.

As you can probably imagine, the boy backs away pretty quickly. "Kid's symmetrical Shinigami underpants! They didn't tell me she was a weapon!" I have no idea WHAT shit he's going on about, all I can see is red. Literally, there's red fire clouding my vision.

"Wait a minute….. FIRE?! WHAT THE FUCK?! I'M ON FIRE!" I scream, trying to bat away the flames, but to no avail. The flames around me turn blue and get much smaller, but they don't go out.

"YOU! HELP ME!" I gesture helplessly at the boy.

"Just calm down." The boy says, putting up his hands in a placating gesture.

"DA FAQ, BITCH?! DO YOU WANT ME TO DIE?!" I scream. The flames turn purple and get bigger.

"No, no, I'm serious. Think about it. Are the flames hurting you in any way? Are they burning?" he says, sitting cross-legged on the ground, watching me literally go up in flames.

"OF COURSE THEY'RE BURNING ME, YOU GAY SLUT! IT'S FIRE, FOR GOD'S SA—" But then I pause, letting it sink in. The fire's not really hurting me. All I can feel is a warm sensation all over. The flames change to a warm orange color.

"See? They're responding to you and how you feel. That's because they're a _part _of you." He says, watching me.

"How is that even possible, though? I mean, I'm just a human being." I ask.

He smirks at me. "That's where you're wrong." He says. He continues before I can protest. "What I want you to do is sit down next to me, and concentrate."

"On what?"

"Your inner soul."

"Whaaaa?"

"Just do it." He says as a vein pops out on his forehead.

I oblige and sit down across from him. I close my eyes.

Alright, now what? I look like an idiot just sitting here. What did he say to do? Oh, yes, concentrate on my inner soul. What does he mean by that? Well, referring back to mythology and religion, your soul was a concentrate form of yourself. All of your flaws and facets together in one tiny wisp of energy. So what would my soul look like?

Without me willing it, an image forms in my mind. A burgundy sphere with a side braid like mine appears. It has somewhat facial features. Slowly, one of the eyes opens, then the other. The pupils of the eyes are filled with fire.

Suddenly, a strange sensation fills my body. It feels like I'm dissolving away into a pile of dust. I find myself unable to open my eyes. Then I reassemble into something different.

I open my eyes to see my surroundings, but it's strange. Everything seems so….. Tall. Especially the boy, he towers over me even though he's still sitting.

"HEY! WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?" I shout, my voice coming out strangely metallic.

The boy half opens his eyes and looks down at me. "Oh wow! A flamethrower! That's an entirely new evolution of weapon!" he says, eyes shooting open all the way.

"DA FAQ ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!" I yell, trying to understand. In case you haven't noticed, I tend to yell when I get upset.

The boy pulls out a digital camera and snaps a photo of me. "Okay, now relax and imagine a puzzle being put together, piece by piece."

I shrug my shoulders, and in doing so, look down and realize I'm completely naked. "Wh-wha-what is going on here?!" I shriek, trying to cover myself.

"Huh?" the boy asks, looking down at me. "What're you talking about?"

"Th-the fact that I'm n-naked!" I say. "Where did my clothes go?!"

"What're you talking about? Look, just relax and everything will be explained."

I do so and close my eyes again. Soon a suction feeling is surrounding me, and before I know it, I'm opening my eyes to find everything completely normal. Wasting no time, I demand answers.

"Who are you? What happened? What is this facility you're from? What's going to happen to me?" I ask quickly.

"Woah, woah. Slow down there. First off, I'm Hiro, from The Meister Ward of Death Foster Home." Hiro says. "And you, Mintli, this weapon is you." He holds out the digital camera. I look on the screen, and there's a picture of a strange gun. (A/N, if you don't know what a flamethrower looks like; look it up. I'm too lazy.)

"Huh?"

_Dundundun! That's all for now folks! Review and favorite if you enjoyed, add to alerts to become a fan today! Byyyyyyye!Wait, no, only two more words and, yesh, 2,300 words! Again, BYEEEEEE!_

_Here comes the high-five! *accidently slaps reader in face*_


	2. Annoucement

Hey guys.

Today is a really sad day, indeed.

I am announcing that all my stories will be on permanent hiatus.

I will never continue or finish any of these stories, ever.

Nor will I write any more fanfictions.

I just don't have the time anymore, plus school is piling up and I need to study.

So, I guess this is goodbye.

Forever.

Sayonara, all you lovely people. You will be missed.


End file.
